Security systems exist that can alert users to problems occurring at or within the user's environment (e.g., the user's home, office, or other property). For example, these systems can alert the user if someone breaks into his or her home, if smoke or carbon monoxide is detected at his or her home, or if a garage door is left open. While these systems can provide peace of mind to the user, they may not provide a complete picture of the activity that is occurring within the user's home. For example, the system may only alert the user if unusual or unexpected activity is detected (e.g., motion is detected in the user's home when the alarm is set). Consequently, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatuses that can provide a user with richer information about activity occurring within his or her environment.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.